For a better world
by Major Stranger
Summary: Some things went wrong. Things should never have happen liked this. Too many died. Too many. Now only him can save it and give the world a better future
1. Chapter 1

This is a test. Right now this is consider a one-shot but I will certainly continue it if the reviews are in

Summary: Some things went wrong. Things should never have happen liked this. Too many died. Too many. Now only they can save it.

**For a better world**

Two person look down to the village. What's left of it anyway? Every house, every building were destroyed. It has become a ghost town more years ago. If fact not so many village still exist. They looked at the 7 shattered faces of the monument. One after the other they had fall under the line of duty. _A true honourable death for a Shinobi. A Hokage's death_.

"It isn't right. It should never have happened like this. 85% of the population died in this godforsaken war. It would've never happened if I was there to protect _her._ He lost the will to live that day. He only wants justice. For her family, for him, for their children. Things escalade to a full war between the five great nations. The Konoha-Suna alliance didn't stand a chance against all of them." A single tear came out of his eyes. She flowed on his cheek down on his chin. She fell and suddenly transform into a small piece of metal that made a light cling as it fell on the ground. "It was my job and I failed. She died, He died, all his friends died. Everyone died goddammit! And now, Ten years after her death, the war is at an end. Not because someone won the war. They just don't have any shinobi left to fight. I am the only one left from Konoha. Everyone died. I just want to join them but I had a hunch I could find I way to make it better. _To change the past._ And then I met you, Taimu. Your Kekkei Genkai is the only thing capable of changing the past. You must send me back twenty years ago, on January 16th, the day I met them."

"Are you sure about it Itake-kun? The time is a stream. If you change something you could disrupt this stream and make everything a lot worse." The woman the last Leaf shinobi has been talking to have her body completely covered by a big cloak and a hood over her face.

"Look at this. It's the same thing in Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Suna, Waterfall, Rain; even the goddamn Star village has been burned to the ground. How cans this possibly be worse? Even if it can, I still need to try. Are you ready to do it now?"

The woman threw her cloak on the floor, revealing a light blue skin. She had been stocking her chakra for more than a year in preparation of this jutsu. "Remember Itake, You will take over your body of the time, destroying the consciousness of this body. I really hope you will succeed in this mission." She approaches him and kissed him. It was more passionate than she had ever kissed him. "This isn't goodbye my love. At that time I was prisoner of Kabuto. He manages to keep the South-west hideout from any escape. I finally broke out eight years ago when the war start." She kissed him again and whisper to his ear. "Don't make me wait this long."

"I won't. As soon as possible I will free you and marry you Taimu-chan. But saving them is more important than saving my own life. I will save her and kill this traitorous son of a bitch. He will pay for what he did to everyone."

"There was a time even you thought the Rokudaime could save him."

"This guy had become an empty shell filled with anger and revenge. I won't kill him out of self-righteousness. I will do to make sure this..." He pointed the village ruins. "...Never happen."

"I understand what you fell. I don't feel the same thought. No one ever care about me or the other way around before I met you. I wouldn't care if we were the only one left alive as long as I am with you but I understand you must suffer. All your fallen comrades, your family, your friends. You died with them."

"It's almost time Taimu."

She smirked a little. "Can't blame me for wanting to have you with me a little longer? But if you say so. I hope to meet you soon my love." She then start making a hundred of handsigns combo. Itake starts to fell his finger tinkling as she was about to finish. "Save them all Itake!" She said as everything was starting to become black.

"I'll just need to save her. I must kill Sasuke Uchiha and save Temari Nara!" He said to her before completely collapsing into a state close to coma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little short I know but this is how it start. If I have good review I will continue it. If not this will go down the garbage to never be heard from again


	2. Chapter 2

Right now it's more OC centered but when the story will really start it will become Shikamaru and Temari centered.

**For a better world**

Chapter two: Encounter with a Lazy Shinobi!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAArgh!" Itake woke up brutally, breathing hard. He looks at the clock. _'4:28 am'_. He stood up and went to the bathroom. When he turn on the light he frozed. Two blades were coming out of his wrists. "_I might have activated my power accidently when I woke up'_ He thought to himself as he released it. He turns the cold water tap and let water flow a bit. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked almost the same as he did before time-traveling. He didn't have scars and still had his left forearms. He had lost it during the war and replaced it with a special jutsu of his. Being shirtless, he could see his chest. He always had been taller and more muscular than any shinobi in konoha. He looked at the tattoo he had on his right arms,_ an Anbu tattoo_, given to him when he was 12 rights after being accepted in the special force. He took his and hands put them under the water flow and splash some on his face then on his hair. His long brown unkempt hairs which he normally put them in a ponytail, making sure they wouldn't disturb him during a fight. He went back to his room and took some ink and scroll to write on it.

'_I must make a list of what I must do to change the future.' _He sat on his desk and start writing.

To do list:

1: Find and kill Kisame Hoshigaki and Zetsu. Last members of the Akatsuki.

2: Find and kill Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsus Hozuki, Karin and Jugo. Team known as Taka.

3: Rescue Yaguraa Taimu from Kabuto's lair.

'_If those two missions are complete the war shouldn't happen. Then I will be able to go save her. I must be careful and not let any of them escape or else.'_ He looked again at the clock. _'5:47 day am I? '_

He heard someone knocking at the door. '_Could this possibly this day?. This mean i'm only 19 years old. I travel too far_ ' Still alert, he took his mask and his cloak before opening the door. By the door stood a Chunin with a bandage going over his nose. "Kotetsus." the chunin right in front of him had been one of the first to die in the war. He and Izumo and fought back over 12 Iwa jonin before being killed.

"The Rokudaime Hokage has requested you Kane. You must report right now to his office."

"Thank you Kotetsus. I shall go meet him right now." He left closing the door, not bothering the lock it. He didn't have anything of value anyway. A bed, a clock, an empty kitchen. Being the top assassin in the Anbu means he wasn't home very often. He jump building from building until he arrived to the Hokage's office. He looked at the cliff with his six faces. _'Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju and Kakashi Hatake. Six of the greatest shinobi to ever live in our world. I will make them proud. I must stop this goddamn war for their sake and everyone of this village. Even if it mean I must make the same choice they had to. I must put the life of this village before me. I'll be the only one to die. Give me strength kam...' _Itake fell on the floor, holding his head. It felt like thousands woodpecker were picking his head. His head fell on the floor and enter a comatose state.

* * *

Someone knocked at his door. He muble before going back to sleep. The knock became louder. He ignores it again until he heard a so familiar voice yell at him. A troublesome, annoying voice. "Get up you lazy ass. The hokage want's you in his office in 30 minute."

"Let me get some sleep mom!"

"How can you become a jonin and find a wife if you stay this lazy. When the hokage request, you go immediately! Don't make me come to your room and force you to wake up Shikamaru!"

He thought for a second letting her but her quickly remember want happen last time. "Alright. Let me get dress and I'll go." He stands up; search in his top drawer his hair ties for his normal ponytails every man of the Nara clan wore since the beginning. He took his chunin vest and went downstairs when his mother had already served him a plate of eggs and bacon. He sat down and quickly ate his breakfast while his mother was doing the dishes. After finishing he stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher. He gave his mom a quick kiss on her cheek before heading out for the hokage's office.

"_Why would Kakashi-sensei would request me this early. I've just came back from a 6 day A-rank mission. I'm too tired to think straight right now. I hope he won't send me back. Maybe Temari came back sooner and I must be her 'guide' again. She's troublesome but at least it's an easy job which doesn't require moving so much. Plus she can sometime be nice. Like the last time when we went to dinner at this restaurant. I don't know why but she didn't insult me or call me lazy this night. I think she blushed a bit when I told her I normally never go eating alone with a girl.' _He stopped and look in front of him to a body. _An Anbu body. _He drew a kunai and looked around. He went at the anbu's side and took his pulse. '_Still a pulse. He's just unconscious. I must get him to the hospital right now.'_

* * *

The hospital door opens wide, letting go the chunin supporting the unconscious Anbu. Despite his slight appearance, the Anbu was pretty heavy. About 100 kilogram. He didn't understand why but he didn't care right now. He might be in a life/death situation. He walks to the emergency desk. "Nurse. I need help here. I found him unconscious near the hokage's office. I already inform the anbu to look out for intrusion but this guy seems in bad shape."

"Follow me. He's lucky Sakura-san is actually finishing her night watch. She's the best known medic-nin in the world." He knew that. Being a member of the konoha 11 and kind-of-friend he knew about the prowess of the pink haired kunoichi. He put the Anbu on a stretcher and follows the nurse in the emergency room 2. He saw Sakura sitting on a bench; try to get a little rest. "Sakura. This chunin found this Anbu unconscious. You must check him."

She looked at who the nurse was talking about and then saw someone she would never have guessed. Especially at this early. "Shikamaru? Ok let get him inside. I'll check him. Stay here shikamaru."

She went inside the room with the patient and the nurse. The red light turned on.

She proceeds to take out his mask and open his coat to check for injuries. A scroll fell on the floor when she opened his coat.

"What's this?"

* * *

_Itake and Shikamaru were sit on a bench, watching kids playing in the park. Especially two black haired kids; a girl with four pigtails and a younger boy with a ponytails. They start to argue._

"_Come on Shikamaru. You can't do this! Let me do this. You got two kids. I got nothing."_

"_It's one of those things I must do alone Itake." A tear came down of his eyes. "I loved her. That bastard took her from me. He took her from our kids! How can I tell them they won't ever see their mommy again?"_

"_Exactly my point Shika. They will need you. The village will need you. You got a talent no one else got. I'm just a brawler. Easily expendable. You're a strategist bro. We're at dawn of a fourth shinobi war. Konoha will need you."_

"_I must do It Itake. The relation with Suna is already tense. By avenging her it might released the tension and we'll need them as ally."_

"_The kazekage is your in-law goddammit! They're already our allies!"_

"_I already made my choice Itake. I'll go and avenge her. My parents will take care of them. Please keep a watch on them."_

"_They would probably be safer if you stay here while I'm hunting for Uchiha."_

* * *

He woke up and looked around him. "What the heck am I doing in an Hospital room?"

"You pass out on a roof next to the Hokage tower. What happened?"

He looked at the man next to him. It was the same guy he saw in his dream, only younger. "Shikamaru?"

"How do you know me?"

"It might seem weird but I just had a dream with you in it. I was trying to convince you to not leave your children to avenge your wife's death. It look so real like...like a memory or some kind of flashforward. I know it look a bit crazed but i know what I saw."

"Yeah...hum. Anyway I'll go get Sakura. You better suit up. Kakashi-sama want to see usas soon you wake up." Shikamaru went out. He came back a minute later with a pink haired woman wearing a medic suit. She look angry or concerned.

"Kakashi gave me your codename Kane. Can you tell us what happened."

"I have no idea. I only remember going to bed last night and waking up here."

"He also seem to have seen some kind of future. He knew my name without even me saying it." Shikamaru said.

"You're the legendary Laze Shikamaru. Who don't know you?"

"There's more than that. He knew my real name. No one except the Hokage knows my name. But anyway. What happened to me?"

"You had no physical damage so I check for brain damage. You brain seemed to had an _'overload' _which make you pass out and put you in a comatose state. You became stable two hours ago." She looked at Shikamaru. "Could you leave. I must speak to Kane alone." He stand up and left the room without a word, only a long yawning. She took out of her pocket the scroll she found this morning. "Tell me what is _this_."

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"Why the heck is it written you are going to kill Sasuke Uchiha? Kakashi would never give such an order. Why does it say if you don't kill him a war will ensue?"

"Look I don't know Sakura-san." He stood up from the bed and walk to the door. "But I won't do something Kakashi-sama wouldn't want me to do."He turned the knob and went out. Shikamaru was sitting there, waiting eyes closed and arm behind his head. "Let's go. It's impolite to make someone wait."

* * *

"So you just pass out like that? That unlike of you Kane."

"Pardon me Kakashi-sama but who is this guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's supposed to be classified Shikamaru." Kane replied.

"Kane is our best assassin. He became a jonin seven years ago and made 32 S-rank mission since then." Kakashi said.

Shika looked surprised."How come no one knows him?"

"Because while you, Naruto and the other are the blade who strike in front, Kane is the kunai who strike from behind." Kakashi simply replied.

"You didn't think your _Superfriends_ group were the only good shinobi of our group age. The Sandaime decide to make my existence a secret so he could use me as a true Shadow. No name, no face, only death."

"Our group age? How old are you?"

"He's nineteen, a year older than you and Naruto. Anyway let's get to the point of this. I decide to make your identity revealed Itake."

'_Itake?' _Shikamaru thought.

"Are you sure Kakashi sama?

Kakashi continued. "Right now we could use someone like you as a front shinobi. Kiri and Iwa accuse us of too much using the Kyubi Container. We need to show them we have good shinobi who are Kage level without the need of a Bijuu. I chose you as the exemple. After all, Iwa shinobi called you the Kanekage after the assassination of the Rock Missing-nins two years ago."

Shikamaru had heard about this story. 17 Jonin level Missing-nins had been found dead in the land of Rain, their body filled with Mercury. A civilian had seen the scene. In less than a minute half of the them had fall on the ground, dead. _'By a shadow capable of controlling any sort of metal'_ the old man said. Kanekage, The metal shadow, had become his unofficial name all around the world.

"You are telling me the Kanekage is actually a konoha Anbu?"

"He was a Konoha Anbu. As of this moment he is a Konoha Jonin. We need heroes like him. Which now take us to the reason you are here shikamaru. As his first assignment as a Jonin He will need a team to go and track Kabuto Yakushi. He is rebuilding Otogakure. We need to take him out before he does. Shikamaru, you have been assigning as his second in command. You will both need to chose 4 other shinobi for the task. Unfortunately, Naruto will be unable to go. I have assign him another task. You will received help from a taskforce coming from Suna too. Temari, Kankuro and four other jonin will join you in the land of river. You are in command Itake of the whole taskforce. You will need to leave your mask and you anbu coat here. We need them to see you face."

"How many shinobi are we talking about in Otogakure?"

"We don't have a number but at least 50 and less than 150. That's why you must chose well your team. This is a S-rank mission so it must be kept a secret. You will be in charge of Task-force 1 consisting of your team and the Suna contigent. Another Task-force leading by Sakura Haruno will support you with Medical-nin. "

"But i'm only a chunin Kakashi-sama. A Chunin doesn't do S-rank."

"You _were_ a chunin. You have been promoted to jonin Shikamaru."

"What!"

**To be continued...**

In case you didn't understood, Itake doesn't remember anything because his future self just vanished. He kept fragment of his memory but his past-self regain control of his body. Now it's time for me to go and you to do your thing (That is reviewing if you want more chapter faster)

**Review& Review& Review& Review& Review& Review& Review& Review!**


End file.
